Jackie Guida
Jacquelyn Marie Guida is the main protagonist and title character in Playtime with Jackie''Playtime with Jackie''. Personality Jackie loves girly stuff (Girl Scouts, Barbie dolls, big sisters, etc.) and invites new friends over. She is skilled at gymnastics, piano and ice skating. She also spends time at her grandmom's and takes Russian classes every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Whenever Jackie is in a bad mood or get hurt, she screams, but acts like a banshee. Jackie is also known as the first child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade, the leader of the Girl Scouts team and the "Student of the Month" winner. She is the daughter of Melissa Guida and Sam Guida. Physical appearance Jackie is a white/beige young girl with brown hair and blue eyes with thin eyebrows. In Jackie Saves New Year's Eve, she wore a whitish, blue coat with a purple long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants, and black boots. She also wore a Frozen helmet on her head and pink pants after changing. In Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, she wore a pinkish, purple coat with a pink long-sleeved shirt underneath, lavender pants (later wet), and black boots. When she gets changed, she wore a green long-sleeved dress with black fronts, white leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wore a pink polka-dot coat. After Jackie makes her fortune from her dad come true, her dress changed. She wore a long gown dress with the same outfit. In Jackie and the Bella, she wore a red t-shirt and a tan skirt revealing as a school uniform. Appearances * Playtime with Jackie ** Season 1 (except Meet Nylah and Tashira!) ** Season 2 Total appearances: 34 Trivia * Her middle name Marie was revealed in "Jackie's Baby Book". * She was born on March 12, 2012 (age 7). * She is similar to 8-year-old Kevin McCallister from Home Alone, which he has the same face as her and is home alone just like her. * She has 4 pet cats named Opal, Bella, Bubblegum and Jean. * She does not appear in Meet Nylah and Tashira!. * When Jackie runs, she technically looks like a mouse. * At the age of 4, she became the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade. * She was known as the most popular Girl Scout leader coached by Marlene and was awarded by a certificate and a medal. * She was known as the "Student of the Month" winner at school and was awarded a yellow medal. * Every Mondays, she takes the Travel Truck to compete every piano lesson with an award or a prize to take home. * Every Tuesdays and Thursdays, she spends most of her time at her grandmom's. * Every Wednesdays, she takes the Travel Truck to compete every gymnastics lesson with an award or prize to take home. * Every Fridays, she walks to each grocery store with Melissa whenever her family has money. * Every Saturdays, she takes walks around Penns Grove or Carneys Point. * Jackie is seen screaming and crying in 6 episodes, Jackie's After-School Visit (Eleanor), Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover (a puddle), Jackie's Plan For Easter (Tashira), Jackie, You're My Sister! (her friends leaving), Ice Cream and Lollipops (her homework), and Jackie and the Bella (light switch). * Jackie never does summer school in July through August. See also * List of Jackie's outfits * Jackie/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:1st Grade Students Category:Main characters Category:Alive Category:Celebrities Category:Guida Family